A toothbrush is used to clean the teeth by removing plaque and debris from the tooth surfaces. In typical oral care implements, bristles are bundled together in a bristle tuft and mounted within tuft holes. However, with new technologies now available, the use of bristles alone on a toothbrush is not optimal for the cleaning of teeth and other oral surfaces. Furthermore, conventional toothbrushes having a flat bristle trim are limited in their ability to conform to the curvature of the teeth, to penetrate into the interproximal areas between the teeth, to sweep away the plaque and debris, and to clean along the gum line. While substantial efforts have been made to modify the cleaning elements of toothbrushes to improve the efficiency of the oral cleaning process, the industry continues to pursue arrangements of cleaning elements that will improve upon the existing technology. Therefore, a need exists for an oral care implement having an improved arrangement of tooth cleaning elements.